halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili Ultra
Were you looking for Unggoy Ultras or Honor Guard Ultras? The Sangheili Ultra is the highest Covenant Sangheili regular rank. Description The standard Sangheili Ultras command specific operations and are the Covenant's equivalent to field officers. They are directly subordinate to Zealots, who command fleets and armies. They are used on high-priority missions, such as defending the Scarab that was deployed in New Mombasa and during the battle in the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. Operational history The Sangheili Ultras are one of the top tier Covenant units and have served gallantly in multiple engagements throughout the Human-Covenant War. The Sangheili Ultras were seen leading a ground campaign on Reach as well as defending key locations for further reinforcements from the Covenant ships.Halo: Reach, campaign level Long Night of Solace During the Battle of Installation 04, corpses of Sangheili Ultras were seen scattered within the CCS-class Battlecruiser, the Truth and Reconciliation, presumably killed in combat with the Flood.Halo: Combat Evolved, campaign level Keyes The Sangheili Ultras were also seen leading the ground campaign in the occupation of Mombasa, leading multiple lances against the UNSC as well as escorting the Scarab towards the city metropolis of Mombasa.Halo 2, campaign level OutskirtsHalo 2, campaign level Metropolis Some were also seen assisting the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam against the Jiralhanae during the Civil War of the Covenant.Halo 2, campaign level Uprising After Regret's departure to Delta Halo, the Sangheili Ultras along with their brethren were engaged by the Jiralhanae and were slain.Halo 3: ODST, campaign level Tayari Plaza Several corpses of Sangheili Ultras were seen in a Flood-commandeered CCS-class ship during the Flood invasion of Voi.Halo 3, campaign level Floodgate Trivia *Since Major Domos are called Half-commanders, it is possible that Ultras are simply called Commanders. It is possible, and perhaps implied, that Elite Ultras are also given the title of Ship Master. While an Ultra would probably not be the Ship Master of a capital ship such as a gargantuan Assault Carrier, an Ultra may be given command of a lighter starship, such as a Stealth Ship, a Covenant Frigate, or a CCS-class battlecruiser. Further evidence of this might be when the character Rtas 'Vadumee in Halo 2, The Great Journey, remarks , "I'm going to take the cruiser back.", referring to a CCS-class Battlecruiser in the distance. If he intended to take and then hold the ship from the Covenant Separatists, then one could argue that he most likely already had the authority of rank to command such a ship. However, this is only speculation, as 'Vadum may have intended to hand control of the ship over to a higher ranking Sangheili once he'd secured it. Still, given the importance of Ultras in ground operations, the possibility of them being Ship Masters should not be taken lightly. *Given what is played out in both Halo: CE and Halo 2, an Ultra seems to perform the same duties and be just as important as a senior field officer. If this is true, the Ultras are the Covenant's version of UNSC Lieutenant Colonels/Colonels and Commanders/Captains. *In Halo 2 ''if the Thunderstorm skull is put on, all Sangheili will be upgraded to this rank. *In ''Halo: Reach multiplayer, the Ultra Combat Harness is available after a player reaches the rank of Warrant Officer.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_061110 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 06.11.10 ''] *In ''Halo: Reach, Ultras seem to have what appears to be an upside-down Marathon symbol on the front on their helmet. Gallery File:Sangheili Ultra 01.png|A render of the Sangheili Ultra in Halo 2. File:Ultracapt.jpg|A Sangheili Ultra letting out a war cry in Halo 2. File:SpecElite3.jpg|A Sangheili Ultra wielding a Covenant Carbine in Halo 2. File:DeliverHope - SangheiliUltra.png|A Sangheili Ultra firing its Plasma Rifle while wielding an Energy Sword in its right hand as seen in Deliver Hope trailer. reach_1641379_Medium.jpg|Elite Ultras are one of few types of Elites that can dual-wield in Halo: Reach. List of appearances Sources See also *Gameplay suggestions on Sangheili Ultra Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks